Chocolate
by NobelSon
Summary: Numa fria noite de inverno em Hogwarts, Ron e Hermione, depois de uma briga feia, se reconciliam no salão comunal e se envolvem no momento mais romântico de suas vidas...a noite em que tudo começou e que eles jamais esqueceriam...a noite em que admitiram.


_**Chocolate**_

Shipper: Ron/Hermione

**Bom pessoal...essa é minha segunda fic R/H. Na primeira eu botei a dica de ouvirem a música que mais mexesse com vocês e muita gente disse que adiantou muito e que amaram...então, minha dica pra essa é meio diferente...não é exatamente uma dica, mas essa fic é ideal pra aqueles dias frios e calmos, onde a chuva cai pela janela da sua casa e você tá enrolando num cobertor tomando chocolate quente! P Mas calma, mesmo se for um dia quente você pode ler...porquê eu acho que a magia do Shipper R/H é encontrada de qualquer jeito. Quem ler, por favor deixa review!**

- Ele não sabe nada de nenhuma matéria, Harry! - Hermione disse incredulamente, no final da aula de Poções, quando Ron ainda estava longe deles. Era janeiro e o clima de pós-festas ainda era presente em Hogwarts

- E como você vai resolver isso, Hermione? - Harry perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Eu vou perguntar se ele quer que eu o ajude! Harry, se for assim ele não vai para o sexto ano!

- Você sabe que ele não vai aceitar ajuda.

- Mas não custa nada tentar, custa?

- Ron! – Hermione, nervosa, o chamou, já corando. Ela não conseguia mais falar com ele sem ficar envergonhada.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou.

- Você não sabe nada, de nenhuma matéria. O que é esse pacote? – Hermione havia notado um pacote embrulhado numa caixa redonda em cima dos livros que Ron carregava nos braços.

- Esse pacote não é nada, e, hum, é claro que eu sei as matérias!

- Não sabe não! Hoje você não respondeu nada que o Prof. Flitwick perguntou, porquê você não sabia nenhuma das respostas! E ainda recebeu um T na sua redação de Poções!

- É só um período ruim, apenas isso.

- Não, não é! Ron, eu quero te ajudar! Por favor, deixa eu te dar umas aulas.

- Você tá maluca? Eu não preciso de aulas, Hermione!

- Você vai ser reprovado se continuar assim!

- Eu não vou não! Eu vou dar um jeito! - Ron disse, quase berrando, a frase que ele achava que encerraria a discussão.

- Você não vai dar um jeito, Ron! Não vai! Eu quero te ajudar! Deixa eu te ajudar!

Ron, estranhando totalmente o comportamento de Hermione, aceitou: - Eu já falei que não é necessário...mas se você insiste tanto. Pode ser.

- Ah! Obrigada, Ron! - Hermione o abraçou bem forte logo quando terminou a frase. Ron ficou parado por alguns instantes, como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Então amanhã às oito no salão comunal, tá? Não deve mais ter ninguém essa hora lá, aí eu te ajudo!

- O...Ok...

- Harry, tem notado algo estranho na Hermione esses dias? - perguntou Ron logo quando chegaram ao Grande Salão para o café da manhã do dia seguinte.

- Hum...não, Ron, porquê?

- Ela quer que eu tenha aulas com ela!

- Ah, isso. Ela falou. É porquê você não sabe nenhuma matéria!

- Mas ela nunca se ofereceu pra dar aulas pra ninguém! Muito menos pra mim.

- Se você parar pra pensar, você tem um pouco de razão...bem, você não quer que ela te dê aulas? Você precisa!

- É, eu sei, é claro que preciso, só é estranho vindo dela.

- Bom, Ron, não se preocupa com o fato de ser estranho. Se ela está te oferecendo ajuda, aceite. Você recusou?

- Não, não! Hoje ela vai me ajudar...

- Ótimo, então.

Hogwarts era coberta por névoa no ainda presente inverno na escola e todos os alunos andavam com gorros e cachecóis nos corpos, para combater o frio. Quando todos já haviam subido para seus dormitórios e Ron desceu para sua primeira aula com Hermione, ele a encontrou sentada na beira da lareira, com duas xícaras de chocolate quente, coberta por casacos, luvas e um cachecol, se movendo à frente e para trás para tentar se aquecer.

- Está tão frio assim, Hermione?

- Ah, Ron! Eu não te vi aí. Você sabe que está atrasado, né?

- Só um pouco, vai. Neville não parava de falar lá em cima.

- Ah...bom, mas voltando ao assunto, sim, estou com frio. Muito frio. Está uns vinte graus negativos lá fora, Ron!

Ron ignorou o boletim de temperaturas de Hermione e sentou ao seu lado, em frente a lareira. Pelo contrário, ele não estava com frio, e sim ficando com calor.

- Tá quente, Hermione!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ron! Anda, vamos estudar. Não sei se você percebeu, mas tem chocolate quente pra você.

- Ah...eu vi...obrigado.

- Qual matéria você quer começar, Ron?

- Hum...História da Magia. Não sei absolutamente nada.

- Você não sabe nada de nenhuma matéria.

- Hermione...apenas ensine, ok ?

- Eu não sou sua empregada! - Hermione havia começado a ficar vermelha, aparentemente com raiva.

- Você disse que eu não sei nenhuma matéria!

- O que é a mais pura verdade!

- Não, não é!

- Ei, vocês! - a voz de Harry surgiu lá de cima, da porta do dormitório.

- Harry? - Ron e Hermione perguntaram, assustados.

- Parem de berrar como um casal recém-casado! Ninguém consegue dormir! - Hermione corou imediatamente e Ron começou a esconder o rosto nas mãos cobertas pelas luvas. Depois de Harry entrar novamente no dormitório e voltarem a estar sozinhos no salão comunal, Ron ouviu Hermione rir.

- Do que você está rindo? Não tem graça!

- Claro que tem, Ron. Imagina a cara de todo mundo lá em cima ouvindo a gente discutir sobre coisas tão bestas!

- Ah...não quero nem imaginar.

- Ron, História da Magia! Vamos começar.

- Sim, sim...

Alguns minutos se passaram e os dois estudavam atentamente. Com o tempo, a aula de Hermione começou a perder interesse para Ron, que parecia estar ligado em outra coisa: o sono. Pouco tempo depois, Ron caiu no sono.

- RON! ACORDA!

- Deixa...eu...dormir...só um pouco...tá tardão.

- Ron! Mas...mas que absurdo! - Hermione pegou a xícara de chocolate quente, que, no momento, já não era mais exatamente quente, e derramou tudo em cima de Ron.

- Ahhh ! Eu te mato, Hermione!

Hermione ria incontrolavelmente.

- Eu tô ensopado de chocolate, que droga! Porquê você fez isso?

- Você estava dormindo na minha aula! - Hermione dizia, tentando criar expressões de raiva junto com o riso.

E, então, Hermione se arrependeu do que havia feito.

- Eu te odeio, Hermione! - Ron berrou, e saiu correndo pela escada do dormitório para se trocar e dormir.

Hermione ficou durante minutos perplexa pela força que a frase de Ron havia tido. Ela não se lembrava mais de piscar. Ela estava apenas sentada, com os olhos arregalados, chocada, olhando para o nada. Rapidamente, seu olho foi preenchido por lágrimas, que em seguida começaram a desabar por seu rosto.

A briga de Ron e Hermione criou um clima tenso entre o trio que decorreu durante quase toda a semana. Toda hora que estava sozinho com um dos dois, Harry perguntava o que havia acontecido e sempre ouvia os mesmos xingamentos de um para o outro. Hermione não encontrava mais os olhos de Ron - ela estava terrivelmente sentida mas acima de tudo se sentia culpada pelo ocorrido. Ron não se sentia culpado, e passava a maior parte do tempo pensando nos defeitos de Hermione e razões para nunca mais voltar a falar com ela. Depois de dias, o clima de tensão não conseguiu mais se segurar e estourou.

- Hermione, Ron, por favor, voltem a conversar um com o outro! A razão pela qual vocês brigaram, eu não sei qual é, mas não tem necessidade disso! Que coisa besta! - Ron e Hermione ficaram calados por algum segundo e então Hermione explodiu, no meio do corredor do segundo andar.

- EU TE ODEIO, RON! ODEIO MUITO! - berrou, jogando os livros no chão.

- EU TE ODEIO TAMBÉM, HERMIONE! VOCÊ... - respondeu Ron, sem poder completar a frase.

- Não, vocês não se odeiam! - interviu Harry. - Vocês brigaram por causa de uma coisa besta, com certeza! Me diz o que aconteceu!

- Eu estava tentando dar aula pra ele, Harry, e ele dormiu! E aí eu joguei chocolate em cima dele e ele ficou bravo, falou que me odeia e nunca mais falou comigo!

- É, mas o chocolate estava quente!

- RON! - berrou Harry. - Vem aqui. Agora. - Harry e Ron foram andando para um canto. Quando estavam longe de Hermione, ele falou:

- Ron, você está sendo ridí - Harry dizia até ser interrompido.

- Ela jogou chocolate quente em mim!

- Ron, você sabe que foi uma falta de respeito dormir quando ela tava te dando aula! Ela é a Hermione, não é uma menina qualquer!

- Harry, desde quando você entende sobre isso, cara? - perguntou Ron. Harry olhou fixo para ele e então disse:

- Eu não estou brincando. Você está errado, pede desculpas pra ela. Tchau! - e saiu andando, para os dois poderem então se reconciliar. Depois de alguns segundos, Ron começou a andar em direção a Hermione, já decidido.

- Não, nem vem! - berrou Hermione, furiosa, catando os livros que havia jogado no chão. - Fica longe, Ron!

- Hermione, desculpa, mesmo! - disse Ron.

Ela começou a olhar nos olhos de Ron por alguns segundos até tomar coragem e dizer:

- Demorou muito tempo pra perceber que você estava errado, né? Você precisou da ajuda do Harry.

- Você pode me desculpar ou não? - insistiu Ron.

- Hm...tudo bem, claro, desculpo.

- Ótimo.

- É, ótimo, Ron.

Parecia que uma parede invisível os separava depois de Hermione o desculpar. Eles ficaram olhando para o chão durante um certo tempo, sem ter assunto. Mas Hermione não estava totalmente desabafada: ela estava, acima de tudo, se sentindo extremamente culpada pelo ocorrido. Caso a parede existisse, Hermione havia acabado de quebrá-la:

- Eu me senti tão culpada, Ron, desculpa! - berrou Hermione, chorando e o abraçando. Ron ficou sem reação e não a abraçou de volta por causa do choque.

- Her...Hermione, do que você está falando ?

- Eu estava te enchendo, né? Foi uma aula chata! E eu te sujei todo! - soluçava Hermione, ainda nos braços de Ron.

- Você...você não está fazendo sentido! Não importa, já passou, você está se desculpando porquê me sujou, é besteira! Parece falta de assunto tudo isso!

Ela rapidamente ficou rosto a rosto com Ron, tirando o rosto do ombro dele, e, depois de o olhar fixamente nos olhos, o beijou na bochecha.

- Pra...pra que isso? - perguntou Ron, completamente vermelho e com menos reação do que jamais esteve.

- Por você ser...tão...fofo. - Hermione deu um sorriso com a metade da boca e uma leve piscada para Ron, pegou os livros novamente e saiu andando.

Ron ficou durante segundos perplexo pela força das ações de Hermione. Ele não se lembrava mais de piscar. Ele estava em pé, com os olhos arregalados, chocado, olhando para o nada. Mal sabia que, poucos dias atrás, Hermione havia ficado do mesmo jeito.

Sábado e domingo daquela semana foram maravilhosos para o trio – eles se viam, na noite de Sábado, sem preocupações e deveres de casa, conversando no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Sem preocupações, sem dúvidas, sem o que esperar da vida. Apenas lá, sentados, apreciando cada momento em que podiam conversar nos anos restantes em Hogwarts. Eles sabiam, no entanto, que já haviam passado da metade da educação da escola – já estavam indo para o sexto ano, e, de um jeito ou de outro, eles começavam a pensar no que seriam futuramente.

- Sabe...às vezes eu deito na cama e começo a pensar – iniciou Hermione – e eu não tenho idéia do que seria melhor para mim depois daqui!

- Eu acho que o melhor é ser um auror – Disse Harry – porquê não tem muitas outras opções pra mim, né?

- Harry, você tem muitas opções, você sabe disso. Mas se você quer ser um Auror, seja, ué! – respondeu Hermione. – Ron...e você?

- Eu? Hum...nunca pensei nisso, pra ser sincero com você, Hermione.

- Mas você tem que pensar, esse ano nós já seremos entrevistados para vermos o que podemos ser! Com a McGonagall!

- Podemos mudar de assunto? – perguntou Harry – Sabe, é que já que estamos tão sem nada pra fazer, podíamos falar sobre coisas divertidas, e não escola!

- É...vamos falar sobre...- Hermione pareceu pensativa durante um tempo quando, como se ela estivesse o mais fora de si possível, sugeriu algo não muito comum para sua personalidade – romance. E você e a Cho, Harry?

Havia poucos dias que Harry havia beijado Cho durante as aulas da AD, e o assunto era o que mais ocupava a sua mente nos últimos tempos.

- Eu...e a Cho? Nós somos amigos, ué.

- Ah, por favor, vocês se beijaram. – retrucou Hermione – E você não contou pra gente como foi direito. "Molhado" não serve!

- Hermione, isso é pessoal! Como você quer saber uma coisa dessas?

- Harry, se você não vai contar pra mim, pra quem vai contar?

E foi então que Harry percebeu a razão para Hermione querer saber aquilo tudo. E acho que você já percebeu também.

- Você quer saber como é um beijo, né? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu? – Hermione tentou negar, falhando. – Eu, bem...sim.

- Bom...erm...você chega bem perto da pessoa, e... – fazendo um esforço para lembrar como se faz, afinal, ele só havia beijado uma vez e não era um expert, Harry descreveu o mais sinceramente possível as suas lembranças. Depois de sua pequena palestra, ele percebeu que Hermione estava mais rosa do que o normal.

- Hermione...você está bem? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim, estou, porquê não? Nunca estive melhor! – respondeu Hermione. Harry sabia, no entanto, as exatas duas pessoas presentes na imaginação de Hermione durante a aula que ele havia acabado de dar.

- Hermione...Ron...eu acho que vou dormir. Já passou da...MINHA hora. – e Harry subiu as escadas acenando para dizer boa noite.

- Hermione – Ron falou, parecendo renascido das cinzas. Não falava durante um bom tempo – porquê a ênfase dele na palavra "minha"?

- Não sei...você também não entendeu, né?

- Eu te perguntei, Hermione.

- Ah, é verdade. – respondeu Hermione, ligeiramente encabulada, antes de continuar: Bem, o que fazemos agora?

- Hum...quer jogar xadrez? – perguntou Ron, já sabendo da resposta.

- Não, Ron.

- Quer dançar? – perguntou Ron, de súbito.

- Ahn? Dançar? Ron? Não tem música, não tem baile!

- É...mas não impede a gente de dançar, sei lá. É porquê não tem nada pra fazer.

- Vamos, então! Vai ser divertido...dançar sem música! – Hermione levantou e se dirigiu para longe da lareira, aonde estavam, chegando no centro do salão. Ron a seguiu. Quando chegaram ao centro, ficaram olhando um para a cara do outro.

- Mão na cintura, Ron – repreendeu Hermione. – Tenho certeza que a McGonagall te ensinou isso ano passado.

- Ah, é...sim. – lentamente, ele colocou a mão na cintura de Hermione e se sentiu completamente aquecido por dentro, feliz. Agora eles estavam conectados. Hermione colocou o braço por cima do ombro de Ron e começaram a dançar.

- Isso é bom...- dançavam lentamente, no meio do salão inabitado, com a lareira crepitando e neve caindo por fora do castelo. Hermione deitou o rosto no ombro de Ron, ficando bem perto do pescoço dele. Como era humana, respirou, e sentiu que ele estava perfumado.

- Você...está cheiroso, Ron.

- Ah. – Ron fez um pequeno movimento com os lábios, com vergonha, mesmo sem Hermione poder ver sua boca daquele ângulo. – É, eu gosto de me cuidar, sabe como é.

Hermione o abraçou mais forte, respirando fundo.

- Eu realmente gosto de você, Ron...

Ela procurou chegar mais perto de seu pescoço e deu um pequeno beijo nele. Ron teve um tremelique rápido e ficou todo arrepiado. Hermione riu e perguntou:

- O que foi isso, Ron?

- Você...foi bom isso, sabia? Isso no pescoço. – a voz de Ron estava tão baixa que Hermione a ouvia como um sussurro no ouvido. Era a voz mais confortável que ela podia escutar no momento.

- Foi bom? Mais um, então...- deu outro beijo no pescoço de Ron e começou a subir, procurando sua bochecha, colocando as mãos por seu rosto...e então viu o quanto Ron estava vermelho, olhando para seus olhos como se eles fossem o mais lindo mar e estivesse prestes a se afogar...

E foi então que seus lábios, lentamente, como Harry havia dito, se tocaram. Pouco a pouco, eles testavam o gosto do primeiro beijo, Hermione o abraçando mais forte. Ficaram abraçados, ainda dançando, se beijando...tanto tempo, em seus mais desesperados desejos, ansiavam por aquele momento...agora, que havia finalmente chegado, era o mais perfeito que poderia ser...

Um tempo depois, seus lábios se separaram e Ron se lembrou de uma coisa.

- O pacote! – disse Ron, com a voz mais alta.

- Pacote? Que pacote, Ron? – perguntou Hermione, afastando o rosto um pouco para ver o rosto dele.

- O pacote que você me perguntou o que era! – Ron saiu dos braços de Hermione e subiu ao dormitório, voltando segundos depois com o pacote em sua mão esquerda. Era uma caixinha redonda, azul, delicada, com uma fita vermelha por cima.

- Ron, que hora pra pegar esse pacote, hein! – disse Hermione, um pouco indignada.

- Hermione...

- Sim?

- Isso...é pra você. – e estendeu os braços para dar a caixinha à ela. A caixa era mais larga que alta: Hermione a pegou, agradecendo.

- Ah...nossa...Ron...obrigada...

Abrindo a caixa, ela encontrou vários bombons de chocolate, ao todo doze, cada um com uma letra. Juntos, formavam a frase "Hermione e Ron".

- Ron...isso é lindo...obrigada! – ela se aproximou e deu um leve beijo em sua boca.

- Eu que...cozinhei.

- Sério? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa. – Ah, você é o mais fofo!

- Eu amo quando você diz isso, sério. – disse Ron, não acreditando que aquelas palavras haviam acabado de sair de sua boca.

Eles sentaram perto da lareira para comer os bombons, com a caixa separando um ao outro e de lado para a lareira.

- Eu tive uma idéia. – disse Ron. Hermione levantou o rosto, que olhava para a caixa, para olhar para seus olhos, e perguntou:

- Idéia?

- É, tipo...vamos derreter os bombons. Está frio, nada melhor que chocolate...quente.

- Ah, o chocolate quente. – disse Hermione, se lembrando do ocorrido de algum tempo atrás e dando um pequeno sorriso para Ron. – Gostei. Vamos derreter. Ela pegou a caixa de bombons e a colocou em cima da mesa que ficava perto da lareira, para que o caminho entre ele e ela ficasse livre. Ela escolheu o bombom com a letra "H" e o colocou perto do fogo. Quando ele começava a ficar mole e derretendo, Hermione o pegou. Quando ia colocar em sua boca, pensou bem.

- Sabe...abre a boca.

- Pra...quê?

- Abre.

Ron abriu a boca e Hermione colocou o chocolate, quase em gotas, na boca dele. Ela deitou em cima dele, fazendo com que ele ficasse deitado no chão, e beijou a boca de Ron, coberta de chocolate. Era uma sensação doce, quente, deliciosa. Deitados um em cima do outro, Hermione disse:

- Eu te amo, Ron. – e beijou novamente a boca dele, dessa vez durante um tempo mais longo, enquanto provavam o melhor gosto de suas vidas...amor...

- Eu também te amo, Hermione. O chocolate está bom?

Hermione riu brevemente, e, abraçada com ele no chão, com a boca ainda encostada na dele, disse:

- Tudo é bom com você...tudo mesmo.

Eles se beijaram durante um longo tempo...passaram a madrugada derretendo chocolates e provando o gosto derretido na boca um do outro...provando o desejo que durante cinco anos crescia imensamente em cada um...e perceberam que, independente do que seriam no futuro, das carreiras que planejariam seguir, eles tinham certeza de que, contanto que estivessem juntos, podendo desfrutar de cada momento de amor, eles seriam invencíveis. Mais fortes do que tudo, mais fortes que todos. Juntos, abraçados, com o calor da lareira aquecendo seus corpos naquele frio janeiro, disseram:

- Agora sabemos a razão do Harry dizer que era hora dele, só ele, ir dormir. Só ele...porquê nós dois podemos ficar aqui para sempre.

-/-


End file.
